Love Bodyguard, heee?
by Kyuu Bigdevil 1324
Summary: sepertinya cinta ini akan muncul dengan datangnya pria ini, cinta yang pada akhirnya akan memisahkan atau malah mempersatukan . Chap 2 update
1. Chapter 1

wahh senangnya bisa bikin fict ttg suju, aaiiissshhh ini fict pertama saya ttg screanplay, aduduh saya niatnya mau bikin wongkyuu tp karna melihat karakter sifat pemeran utama saya jd memilih pairnya kyuumin, aduh kalo jelek maaf yah soalnya ini fict pertama saya mengenai screanpaly, jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan

HAPPY READ

Hidup itu penuh dengan pilihan, ada hitam dan putih, ada baik dan buruk yang akan selalu mewarnai setiap kehidupan manusia. Hanya manusia itu sendirilah yang bisa memilihnya, memilih takdir hidupnya. Memilih tetap berada di dalam kegelapan kehidupan atau mengikuti cahaya putih dihatinya. Dan pastinya setiap apapun yang pilihan yang mereka pilih pasti memiliki resiko yang harus mereka tanggung.

Seorang pria muda berjalan menuju sebuah gudang kecil, kotor,tidak terawat dan hanya cahaya remang-remang yang menyinari tempat itu. Pria muda itu terus memacu kakinya yang jenjang untuk melangkah hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat di belakang seorang pria paruh baya yg duduk membelakanginya dan disampingnya berdiri beberapa pengawal yang menjaganya.

" Aku terima tawaranmu" ucap pria muda itu suara tawa kemenangan bergema kesetiap sudut ruangan. " Itu pilihan yang tepat anak muda" jawab pria tua itu. Kemudian pria tua iti melempar foto kehadapan pria muda itu. Sang pemuda memperhatikan foto-foto itu dengan lekat dan teliti. " Apa kau siap dengan tugas pertama mu?" ucap pria itu dengan seringai yang terlukis di bibir pria tua itu. "Masuklah kedalam kehidupannya, itu akan mempermudah mu melakukan tugas pertama mu" ambungnya lagi dan setelah itu pria tua dan pengawal-pengawalnya pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian.

~~~~~~~BIG HEAD~~~~~~~~

Sungmin POV

Aaaiiiiisssshh kemana pria itu? Sudah tiga jam aku menunggu pria itu disini tapi sampai sekarang daia belum datang juga. Apa aku ini tidak berharga baginya? Apa pekerjaan dia dikantor lebih berharga dari pada aku?

BRAAAAKKKK... aku menggebrak meja yang ada dihadapanku untuk melampiaskan kemarahan ku dan karna itu juga aku menjadi bahan tontonan pengunjung yang lain, tapi aku tak peduli .Kalian pasti bertanya dimana aku sekarang, sekarang aku sedang berada disebuah restoran Italia "_Lepisa", _dan aku sedang menunggu Appa ku, karna hari ini aku dan dia akan merayakan ulang tahun ku yang ke-17, tapi nyatanya dari tadi aku menunggu Appa ku, dia tak kunjung datang. Aku benar-benar kesal dan bosan dengan semua ini. Aku bangkit dari kursi, tapi baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan, 5 orang pria bertuxedo hitam datang mengahampiriku. Melihat wajah-wajah mereka membuat mood ku yang hancur menjadi sangat hancur.

" Tuan anda mau kemana?" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Aaaarggghhh hidupku sungguh menyebalkan. " Aku mau ketoilet, apa kalian juga mau mengikutiku?" ucapku gusar. Kelima orang itu hanya tertunduk mendengar ucapanku. Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju toilet pria, tapi mereka tetap saja mengikuti ku hingga kami semua sudah berada didepan pintu masuk toilet. Aaaaiiisshhh kenapa mereka mengikutiku? Ini sungguh menyebalkan, kalian tau menyebalkan!. " Apa yang kalian lakukan" ucapku penuh emosi. " kami hanya menjalankan tugas untuk melindungi anda, Tuan" jawab salah satu dari mereka. " Tapi tidak mengikuti ku sampai ke toilet kan? Aku sudah 17 tahun aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Berani kalian masuk kedalam aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk melaporkan kalian kepada Appa, karna kalian sudah mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang tidak wajar kepadaku". "Tapii Tuan..." . " tidak ada tapi-tapi" sergahku sinis dan langsung masuk ke dalam toilet. Aaarrgghh ini semua membuatku terlihat menyedihkan. Saat aku ingin mencuci tangan ku mata ku teralih pada sebuah jendela yang terdapat di atas salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba ide gile terlintas di otakku, seringai terlukis dibibir ku, hahahaha ini hal yang belum pernah aku lakukan selama ini. Dengan sigap aku naik keatas kloset dan mencoba meraihnya, tak seperti yang kubayangkan ternya jendela itu masih bisa kujangkaw dengan tubuh ku ini, setelah perjuangan kabur melalui jendela yang membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama, akhirnya aku berhasil keluar. Dengan cepat ku bawa kaki ku ini berlari meninggalkan restorant itu.

" Tuaaaannn!" teriak mereka.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suaru itu, tapi untung saja mereka belum melihatku. Aku kembali berlari hingga akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah gang kecil. Dengan bermodal nekat kutelusuri gang itu, tapi ternyata aku salah. Gang itu begitu sepi dan sekarang muncul 3 orang pria yang berbadan lebih besar dariku berdiri dihadapanku. Pria-pria itu menyeriangai kepadaku. Salah satu dari mereka berjalan mendekati dan mengelilingiku, sedangkan 2 pria lainnya hanya diam ditempat mereka, mereka memandangi ku tatapan yang begitu aneh dan terlihat menjijikan.

" Hai manis! Apa kau sedang kesepian?" ucap pria yang mengitariku. " bergabunglah dengan kami, kujamin kau akan merasa senang," sambung pria yang lain. " Apa? manis? Kalian bilang aku ini manis, apa mata kalian buta? " jawabku mencoba untuk seberani mungkin. " tentu saja kau manis, kami tidaklah buta" ucap pria itu sedeng. Aaaiiiisshh kenapa semua orang selalu mengatai ku manis? Apakah mereka buta? atau apa? Jelas-jelas aku ini seorang pria, dan pria itu tidak akan pernah manis. Yaaah jujur karna tubuhku yang kecil dan wajah ku yang seperti wanita ini, aku sering dikatai wanita manis, tapi ayolah aku ini benar-benar pria tulen. " apa kalian tidak bisa melihat kalo aku ini seorang pria?" jawabku emosi. Hahhahahahhaaha mereka bertiga tertawa seperti setan sehingga membuat ku menjadi ketakutan. " apa kau seorang pria? Tapi wajah mu sangat manis dan tubuhmu tidak seperti seorang pria" jawab pria itu tambah gila. " jika memang benar kau seorang pria kami tidak masalah, karna kau begitu sayang untuk disia-siakan" sambung pria yang satu lagi. Aigho! Aku mengembalikan tubuhku bersiap untuk berlari meninggalkan tempat ini tapi terlambat, pria itu mencengkram bahuku dan merobek lengan tuxedo dengan pisau yang entah sejak kapan berada ditangannya.

" Akkkkhhhhhhh" hanya itulah yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Hanya berteriak dan berharap seseorang menyelamatkan hidupku. Walaupun aku pria aku tak bisa bela diri, karna sedari kecil hidupku selalu dilindungi oleh para bodyguard, sehingga tubuhku tak bisa untuk dijadikan tameng atau berkelahi. Pria itu mendorong dan menyudutkan ku ke tembok sedangkan dua pria lainnya hanya menonton dan tertawa menikmati tontonan didepan mata mereka.

Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan? Siapapun tolong aku!

~~~~~TBC~~~~~~

Waahhh maaf yah hrs bersambung, maaf juga kalo cerita ini jelek soalnya ini cerita pertama saya ttg screanplay, aduh duh jika kalian berkenan tlg REVIEW yeeeeee


	2. Chapter 2

Yaaaak! Ya Tuhan ternyata ada yang suka dan ngeREVIEW cerita kyuu, ya ampun terima kasih banyak yah*bungkuk 90°. Terima kasih kepada kalian para readers yang bersedia dan mau membaca cerita kyuu, oh iya kyuu hampir lupa kyuu mau ngucapin terima kasih kepada kakak kyuu Inarsih Meutia dan teman kyuu yang selalu mendukung kyuu terima kasih*nangis gaje.

Oh ya waktu kyuu bca reviewan readers , salah satu readers menanyakan alamat facebook kyuu, dengan senang hati kyuu akan memberitahukannya, tapi kalo mau menjadikan kyuu sebagi teman jangan lupa izin dulu sama kyuu, soalnya kyuu jarang banget mau konfirm orang hahahaahha*plak. Nama fb kyuu itu **Mona Nabilah** karena fb kyuu terlalu banyak kalian bisa memilih apapun yang kalian suka oke!. Hhehheee cerita kyuu yang pertama masih terlihat ambigu yah? Oke no problem . Mungkin para readers masih bingung dengan alur cerita ini, dan siapa sebenarnya pemain" di cerita ini, mungkin di chap selanjutnya kyuu akan memberitahukan yang sedetail-detailnya.

Mohon maaf jika kata-kata yang saya gunakan di cerita ini kasar atau kurang dimengerti, dan apabila ada kesamaan tokoh atau jalan cerita saya selaku pembuat cerita ini meminta maaf, karna saya ini juga seorang manusia, dan manusia itu tak kan pernah luput dari dosa. Sudah dipastikan disini pairnya KYUMIN!. Bagi yang ngk suka dgn cerita saya bisa pergi kejamban terdekat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~BIG HEAD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Akkkkhhhhhhh" hanya itulah yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Hanya berteriak dan berharap seseorang menyelamatkan hidupku. Walaupun aku pria aku tak bisa bela diri, karna sedari kecil hidupku selalu dilindungi oleh para bodyguard, sehingga tubuhku tak bisa untuk dijadikan tameng atau berkelahi. Pria itu mendorong dan menyudutkan ku ke tembok sedangkan dua pria lainnya hanya menonton dan tertawa menikmati tontonan didepan mata mereka.

Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan? Siapapun tolong aku!

My Love Bodyguard, HE?

RATE :T

PAIR : KYUMIN

Kyuu Bighead 1324

HAPPY READ

Sungmin POV

Laki-laki itu mendekati ku lagi. " Yaaaaakkkkkk! Jangan dekati aku!, sedikit saja kalian melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada ku, ku pastikan kalian tidak akan melihat matahari untuk besok dan selama-lamanya", dengan susah payah aku mengumpulkan keberanianku ini. Ketiga pria itu tertawa mendengarkan ancaman yang baru saja ku lontarkan kepada mereka. Seorang pria dari mereka mendekati ku, dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sangat menjijikan menurutku. Tangan kanannya mulai terangkat dan mencoba menyentuh wajahku. Aku benar-benar merasa takut dan benar-benar merasa sangat bodoh, kenapa? Karna aku menyesal terlahir menjadi seorang pria yang lemah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melindungi diriku sendiri, kupejamkan mataku dengan erat. Tapi entah kenapa aku tak merasakan apapun yang menyentuh wajahku, perlahan ku coba untuk membuka mataku dan yang kulihat lengan pria yang mencoba menyentuhku dicengkram dengan seseorang dan kemudian memelintir tangan pria itu . Pria itu dengan cekatan menghajar ketiga pria brengsek itu, kemudian menarik tangan ku dan membawaku lari dari tempat terkutuk itu.

END SUNGMIN POV

Disuatu taman ditengah kota, tepatnya di bangku taman yang tak jauh dari area bermain anak-anak. Terlihat beberapa orang berlalu lalang melalui daerah itu.

Sungmin pov

" Duduklah, aku akan membelikan mu minuman sebentar", ucap pria itu ketika kami tiba di taman kota. Entah kenapa tanpa berfikir panjang aku langsung saja mengikiuti pria yang baru saja menolongkan. Tak lama kemudian pria itu kembali dan menyodorkan secangkir coffee hangat padaku.

" Minumlah, lumayan untuk menghangatkan badan", ucapnya.

" Gomawo", jawabku singkat.

Kuperhatikan pria itu diam-diam, wajahnya yang putih dan tampan, tiga kancing kemeja bagian teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka dan memperlihatkan T-shirt putih didalamnya.

" kenapa kau bisa berada di tempat seperti itu?", ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Sekaligus membuatku tersadar dari lamunan ku yang entah sudah kemana-mana.

Aku tertunduk mendengar ucapannya, "A.. aku ingin tau, apa seseorang menganggapku berharga.." jawabku lemas.

Pria itu menautkan alisnya tanda dia tak mengerti dengan ucapanku. " Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat special untuk ku. Hari dimana aku tepat berusia 17 tahun. Aku ingin merayakannya dengan orang yang sangat special untukku, tapi sayang di tak menganggapku special dihatinya", jelasku lebih perinci.

" Eeeehhhmmmm mianhae", jawabnya merasa bersalah

Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresi bersalahnya itu. " Gwaenchana, jadi tak perlu meminta maaf padaku", balasku.

Aku mulai merasa nyaman berada didekatnya, meskipun dia tak begitu banyak berbicara dan terkesan dingin dan cuek, tapi aku cukup merasa senang bebicara dengannya.

Entah kenapa suasana menjadi hening, aku yang tidak begiti menyukai keheningan mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan.

" lalu kenapa kau ada di sana?", tanyaku mencoba menghilangkan suasana hening diantara kami

Kulihat dia menghela napas sejenak kemudian memandangku. " hanya menyegarkan otakku saja", jawabnya.

"memangnya kenapa? Apakah ada masalah dengan otak mu itu?, jawabku sambil tesenyum meremehkan. Lagi-lagi dia memandangku tapi kali ini dengan tatapan penuh dengan selidik.

Tatap

Tatap

Tatap

Cukup lama kami saling bertatapan akhirnya , aku melanjutkan perkataan ku sambil tertawa. " hahahahaa, anniyo bukan itu maksud ku, apa kau sedang ada masalah?".

Eksperisanya tiba-tiba langsung berubah menjadi serius. Aigho kenapa ekspresinya cepat sekali berubah? Apa aku salah berbicara?

" aku butuh uang , saudaraku sedang menjalani masa pengobatan, tapi aku tak punya pekerjaan", jawabnya.

Aku terpaku mendengar ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibirnya. Begitu susahkan kehidupannya?

" aahh sudah larut, sebaiknya kuantar kau pulang. Tapi aku hanya bisa mengantar mu dengan berjalan kaki". Tak kusangka pembicaraan kami sudah sampai selarut ini, pembicaraan dengan pria disampingku ini membuatku lupa waktu dan merasa penasaran terhadapnya.

" Tak apa setidaknya ada yang menemaniku", balasku sambil tersenyum. " Oh ya, aku sampai lupa, perkenalkan namaku sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Kau?". Lanjutku. Aku lupa bahwa sedari tadi kami belum sambil mengenal.

" Aku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun". Jawabnya

Aku hanya mengangguk tanda aku mengerti dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku mengejar dia yang sudah berjalan terlebih dulu.

END SUNGMIN PPOV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Big Head~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sungmin POV

Setelah 15 menit kami berjalan kaki, akhirnya kami tiba juga dirumahku. Rumah yang mengusung gaya klasik eropa dengan interior-interior mewah di dalamnya. Terlihat dari luar gerbang, appa sedang memarahi kelima pengawal yang menjagaku. Lalu tiba-tiba Siwon Ahjusshi yang dari tadi berdiri disamping appa langsung berteriak ketika melihatku.

" Tuaaann!" teriaknya yang memekakan telinga

Appa yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung mengikuti arah pandangan Siwon Ahjusshi, kemudian berlari kearah ku. Appa langsung memeluk ku dengan erat, hingga akhirnya dia menyadari lengan tuxedo yang kukenakan robek.

" Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tuxedo mu robek? Siapa yang melukai mu?", ucapnya dengan nada marah dan khawatir.

Lalu tiba-tiba appa langsung menatap tajam kyuhyun yang masih berdiri disampingku.

"Kau ! kau apakan anak ku?" bentaknya

Seketika itu pengawal-pengawal yang mengikuti appa langsung menahan tubuh dan memelintir tangan kyuhyun kebelakang dan membuat dia tak dapat bergerak.

Aku cengok terdiam seketika . " Lepaskan dia!" ucapku kasar pada pengawal-pengawal bodoh itu. Kemudian kutatap appa dengan tatapan marah dan kesal.

" Appa, kalau bukan karna dia mungkin appa akan melihat tubuhku yang dikerubuni lalat-lalat besok pagi, karna menjadi korban pemerkosaan", ucapku gusar plus menjadi galau.

Dengan seketika appa langsung membawaku kepelukannya. " apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanyanya dengan nada lembut dan masih terdengar khawatir

" memangnya appa masih memperdulikan ku? Bahkan appa tidak perduli dengan ulang tahun ku" jawabku sembari melepaskan pelukanku darinya.

" Aigho!, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Tentu saja kau sangat penting dari apa pun yang ada dimuka bumi ini" ucapnya.

Aku mendegus kesal. "tapi nyatanya apa? Bahkan appa melewatkan ulang tahun ku", ucapku kesal

"mianhae, appa benar-benar minta maaf karna appa datang terlambat", ucapnya sambil memasang wajah sedih

" Hn" jawabku singkat

Appa merengkuh wajah ku dan menatapku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku tau dia begitu menyayangi ku meskipun dia tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk ku. " kau adalah harta paling berharga bagiku. Arasseo, appa tau appa salah, sekarang apapun yang kau inginkan appa akan menurutinya", ucapnya coba merayuku.

Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar juga dari mulut appa ku. Aku langsung menarik lengan kyuhyun dan memandang wajah appaku lagi.

" aku mau dia!". Ucapku dengan semangat dan langsung membuat appa terperangah

Kyuhyun menatapku dengan tatapan " apa kau bercanda?" dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Mwo?" ucapnya shock

"Ne, aku mau kyuhyun menjadi pengawal pribadiku. Hanya KYUHYUN", tegasku lagi dengan penekanan diakhir kalimat.

" Tapi.."

" aku ngak mau ada tapi tapi tapi, pokoknya appa harus menepati janji kalau tidak aku tidak akan menganggap appa appa ku lagi" ucapku sarkatis

" tapi aku..." ucap kyuhyun terbata

" kyu, bukannya kau sedang membutuhkan banyak uang dan sekarang kau tak punya pekerjaan. Oleh karna itu kau harus menjadi pengawalku mau tidak mau!" ucapku sok boyshi

" umurmu berapa?" tanya appa pada kyuhyun

" 19 tahun" jawab kyuhyun

" apa kau ingin menjadi pengawal putra ku ini?" tanya appa lagi

Kulihat Kyuhyun terdiam seketika ketika mendengar penawaran tersebut

" ayolah kyuuuuu, aku janji tidak akan nakal" jawabku sambil merengek dilengan kyuhyun

Appa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku ku dan melihat ke arah kyuhyun lagi." Sepertinya hanya kau yang bisa menundukannya, aku belum pernah melihat putra ku seperti itu. Kuharap kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik" ucap appa

" baiklah" jelasnya

"yeeeee!" teriakku kesenangan kemudian lagsung joget-joget tidak jelasnya dan membuat semua orang yang ada disitu tertawa.

"kalau begitu besok pagi kau datanglah. Mulai besok kau akan menjaga anak nakal ini" ucap appa sembari mencubit pipiku.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda langsung beranjak pergi. Mulai besok aku akan memiliki pengawal pribadi yang super tampan dan keren, membayangkannya saja membuat ku malu sendiri.

" Tuan Han, sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam. Udara semakin dingin ini tak baik untuk kesehatan anda dan Tuan sungmin," ucap Siwon Ahjusshi.

Aku pun langsung menggandeng tangan appaku dan melangkah masuk kedalam rumah dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Wah akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga aduduh maaf yah updatenya lama hhehehehe, jadi kalo kalian suka diREVIEW yoooo


End file.
